Easter with the Teen Titans
by Clean writer
Summary: Easter: candy, eggs, bunny, chocolate? NOPE. One-Shot Rated K for safety


**My first Teen Titan's fanfic. Rob/Rae, BB/Star, Cyborg/OC. In Honor of Easter, our characters will look at the true meaning behind the holiday. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Robin's POV: **"Yay! Easter is coming, that means chocolate!" Beast Boy bellows through the Titans Tower. He was in the Main Ops room. Cyborg is in his room, no doubt checking for security updates. Star and Raven are in their rooms respectively. I am in the gym. I groan. _Why is Beast Boy all excited about Easter? _I thought as I continue. "Robin, you are needed in the Main Ops room." _Great... That was no doubt, Beast Boy. And I don't like the idea._ I walk out of the gym, not even bothering to change, and I head to the Main Ops room. As I walk in, Beast Boy jumps straight at me and all around. "BEAST BOY! YOU BETTER HAVE A REALLY GOOD REASON FOR CALLING ME HERE!" I yell. He claims that we need to go Easter shopping. Star comes in and agrees. "Cyborg, Raven, Please report to the Main Ops room." I call. They arrive and I tell them what's going on. Cyborg offers to drive them over. Rae says, "I'll stay here." I tell Star, BB, and Cy to go. "Well, that should keep BB preoccupied for a while." Raven says. I smile in agreement. I walk to the door, about to head back to the gym. "Robin." Raven calls. I stop dead in my tracks and say, "Yes?". I could almost guess what she would say next. "Come here for a second." _Great, I'm a dead man._ I walk over to her and she continues, "I need to confess something to you. I've been trying to shake this off for a while, but I can't." She pauses for a moment. I notice a blush starting to come on her cheek. _She's so cute when she blushes. Wait...Did I just think that? "_I have come to have feelings for you." _YES! YES! YES! _I start blushing myself as I say, "I must have feelings for you too." We embrace and softly kiss.

**Beast Boy's POV: **"I am so happy Robin let us go. Chocolate here I come!" I say. Cyborg focuses on driving. Star seems to be lost in her thoughts. I start to catch myself staring at her. _That beautiful hair, that pretty face, that perfect personality she's perfect. _I think as I stare at her. Cy brings the car to a park and says, "We're here." I get out and Star follows. Cy says he'll follow later. We leave. As we walk into the store, I see what we are looking for, Easter decorations. Star still seems to be deep in thought. I get her out of her thought, then we get what we were here for. On our way out, Star says she has something to tell me. I tell to go on. "Beast Boy, it's become evident to me that I like you more than as a friend. I think the proper way to say it is that I have a crush on you."

**Cyborg's POV: **"Cyborg calling Robin" I say after BB and Star leave. "Robin here, what is it?" Robin says over the radio. "I think we ought to teach Beast Boy what the true meaning of Easter is." He agrees and we get a plan set up. After talking to Robin, I noticed that Star and Beast Boy were holding hands. They want to go shopping in another place. I take them to the location they wanted to go and I got out with them. As we were walking, my eye caught a beautiful woman. She was about 5' 7'', blond hair, blue eyes, beautiful face. Apparently I also caught her eye. Star notices this and nudges BB as a way to say 'let's leave Cy alone for a moment.' They both leave and I go to say hi to her. I find that her name is Abigail, she's single, and she is interested in computers. I get a call from Robin, "I better take this, this may be important." She understands and waits. "Cyborg here, what is it?" I say. "We are just about ready. Say, do you have a friend you would like to invite to the Tower?" I look at Abby and say, "Yes, I do. See you in a few minutes." I ask, "Would you like to come over to my place?" She smiles and nods. I lead her to the T-car. She gets in the passenger seat, BB and Star hop in too and we leave. "Wow, you're all Titan's?" Abby says as she sees us pull into one of the entrance points and see the Teen Titan's logo on the screen in the car. "Yes, and there are two others in the Tower." I say.

**R****aven's POV:** "Rob, how long have you had these feelings for me?" I ask. He sighs and thinks back. "I don't know for sure." Cyborg yells, "We're back." We separate and we are introduced to the new girl named Abigail. "You must be Robin, and you Raven." She says. Hmmm...she's a fan of ours? "Robin, I know many girls who have a schoolgirl crush on you." she says, I look at him, not a hint of surprise shows in his face. "Too bad, I'm already taken." He says looking at me. I smile slightly. "Everyone sit down, we have something to discuss." He paused for a moment. "Since Easter is coming up, why not look at the reason we have the holiday. The term Easter was at first the Saxon word Eostre: denoting a goddess of the Saxons in honor of whom sacrifices were offered about the time of the Passover. Now in the Gospels, there is a person named Jesus Christ, whom is a son of God; sent to earth to as a sacrifice for the sins of the world. He atoned for them in the Garden of Gethsemane. He was then crucified; and he rose on the third day. We celebrate his resurrection by holding Easter."Rob finishes. "Abigail, do you have any experience with fighting?" She looks up and says, "Yes, I have." Rob looks at her and says, "How'd you like to be a part of the Team?" She says yes.


End file.
